skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Guardians Of Skylands
:''' '''Created By: ''ShadowCraft'' Info Skylanders: Guardians Of Skylands '''is a fan-made game created by me. It's the fourth installment of the '''Skylanders '''series. This game is after '''Skylanders: Swap Force. This game will be in these following consoles: XBOX 360, XBOX ONE, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Wii, Wii U '''and '''Nintendo 3DS. It will be released in August 28 2014. Story Kaos was in his castle thinking what kind of evil plan he will unleash against the Skylanders. Then, Glumshanks came into his planning room and said that his minions found an ancient stone under his castle. Kaos was shocked and said that it could be the ancient stone the ancient evil army were trapped in by the Guardians of Skylands. Then kaos went down to the mine underneath his castle. It turns out that Kaos was indeed correct. It was the stone the ancient evil army were trapped in. Then he broke the spell that was keeping the army contained and awakened the army. The army asked how they could repay Kaos for awakening them. Kaos told them that he wanted to destroy the Skylanders and rule Skylands. They agreed to help Kaos as they too wanted to rule Skylands. They didn't know that Stealth Elf was spying on them after she saw Kaos awakened them she ran away quietly and went to Eon. After Eon heard what Stealth Elf's story was, he gathered the Skylanders and ordered them to find any hero they could find in Skylands. They all nodded and went to each of their portals and transported themselves into each different locations in Skylands. As for Eon, he set off in order to find the Guardians of Skylands. After a whole week Eon found the Guardians wandering around one island. He told them that the evil army that they fought along time ago had returned and that he needs there help. The Guardians agreed and joined the Skylanders. As for the remaining Skylanders, only some were able to recruit new Skylanders. Eon told them that they no longer need to recruit anymore new Skylanders as they have enough. From that day on, the Skylanders were prepared to face the most dangerous task yet. Whats new All of the Skylanders from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Skylanders: Giants '''and '''Skylanders: Swap Force '''will return to save Skylands. There will be 8 new lightcore Skylanders, new Adventure Packs and new Battle Packs in '''Skylanders: Guardians Of Skylands. New hats and players up to four can now play! Returning Core Skylanders Magic: '''Exploding Fireblast Spyro, Electro Axe Voodood, Forcefield Blast Wrecking Ball, Magic Armageddon Double Trouble, Mutant Beast Pop Fizz, Star Bright Star Strike, Scarab Power Dune Bug '''Tech: '''Golden Frenzy Trigger Happy, Demolition Troll Boomer, Megadozer Drill Sergeant, Master Blaster Drobot, Gearhead Sprocket, Rocketeer Countdown, Winder Wind-Up '''Water: '''Neptune Gun Gill Grunt, Ice Mace Slam Bam, Mega Trident Wham-Shell, Telsa Storm Zap, Shatterspear Chill, Practiced Parry Rip Tide, Positively Charged Punk Shock '''Earth: '''Crytaleer Prism Break, Granite Dragon Bash, Brawler Terrafin, Earthen Avenger Dino-Rang, Super Spinner Flashwing, Crystal Venomancer Scorp, Seismic Tail Slobber Tooth '''Fire: Undead: Air: Life: Returning Giant Skylanders Magic: ''' '''Tech: Water: Earth: Fire: Undead: Air: Life: Returning Swap Force Skylanders Magic: ''' '''Tech: Water: Earth: Fire: Undead: Air: Life: New Core Skylanders Magic: ''' '''Tech: Water: Earth: Fire: Undead: Air: Life: New Guardian Skylanders Magic: ''' '''Tech: Water: Earth: Fire: Undead: Air: Life: New Lightcore Skylanders Magic: ''' '''Tech: Water: Earth: Fire: Undead: Air: Life:Category:Skylanders SeriesCategory:Games